


Can You Blame Me?

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: I was scared and I ran.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Can You Blame Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“I was scared and I ran. You can’t blame me for that.”

“Can’t I, love?”

“ _No_ , you can’t. _This_ , you, _us_ , it was too much too quick, and I couldn’t handle it. I needed time, and space.”

“Of course, and I just _have_ to understand it, without even arguing. As if you disappearing from my arms was something so easily forgotten. As if you didn’t rip my heart out and took it with you, only leaving an empty body behind. Please, do keep explaining yourself and throwing the blame on everything but yourself, Caroline.”

“ _Klaus_ …”

“Right, I’m the root of all evil, how could you ever be with me, without loathing every cell in your body. How could you ever stand the looks of your so called friends? How could you ever say you love me with your sugar sweet words, when behind my back you’d have to say you despise me. No you’d never say such things to me, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it could you? Forever fooling yourself into thinking of lust and attraction, but nothing more. When your body shouted its undeniable love for me, when your eyes looked upon me with devotion and care, how your hands held onto me, afraid to ever let me go and how with every kiss you begged me to stay, and promised forevers and eternity.”

“Yes, you have done horrible, _awful_ things and yeah, the truth was, I felt something for you which freaking terrified me. I couldn’t explain how my heart beat for you, when I should want nothing but your death. You can’t blame me for leaving, when it was your actions that pushed me away. I couldn’t be with you - not then - when the wounds were fresh and festering.”

“So you ran from the big bad monster, without ever looking back or giving a second thought to how I’d be without you. But now you’re back, giving nothing but petty excuses, expecting me to bow down at your feet and revere you as I’ve done once. Without even a humble apology? No, sweetheart, I think you have me mistaken for someone else. The simple truth of it all, is that back then we were all monsters and demons, evil in our right. Neither good nor righteous, just on opposing sides, with heartbreaking casualties in that silly war. You _chose_ to leave, because you couldn’t live with yourself for loving me. Don’t you dare blame me, for _your_ actions. You knew who I was, when you knocked on my door and fell to my bed.”

“So that’s it? We’re over, broken beyond repair? Because I was too young, too silly and set in my ways, to realize that my place was by your side? How is that fair, why should I forgive the horrible things you’ve done, when you can’t forgive my mistake?”

“The difference is that I would have done everything for you, while you threw me away the first chance you got.”

“Why the pretense? I know you understand me better than anyone Klaus, you knew I’d leave, you knew I’d come back eventually. You always knew I was yours.”

“I always hoped you’d have stayed.”

“And I always hoped you’d come after me, but you never did.”

“ _You left._ ”

“Yes, but I still wanted you. Why are you being so stubborn?”

“Caroline, all I want from you is honesty, naked and painful honesty. I want you to beg for my forgiveness and my touch, until you come undone. Until then, I will show nothing but contempt towards you, my love.”

“Contempt, you say, while your eyes look at me with such heat and hunger, _right_. Maybe I should take off my jacket, it is getting pretty hot in here.”

“Strip away all you want, the thirst I have will be quenched eventually, and I won’t give you what you want, until I have what I deserve. Say it, Caroline. Apologize, beg, pray to me. Tell me how you’ve missed me, how you’ve yearned for me. Tell me everything, and I’ll be yours.”

“ _Klaus, I love you._ ”

“ _Oh_.”

“For once you’re speechless? No more demands of my prostrating at your altar, with naked honesty, and begging with my flowery words? Were you really so surprised by my admittance?” 

“After all this time, that sounds more like an illusion, a mirage in the infernal desert I live in.”

“Ever the dramatic, Klaus.”

“Perhaps, but I’ll make you a promise Caroline. You’re now in my arms, you came of your own volition, and told me the words I never thought you would, if you ever leave me like this again, you will be the same as the others - a stepping stone, a meaningless existence.”

“You speak as if you’d ever let me leave.”

“For you, I would do anything. Even letting you leave me, for the last time. Because I love you far more, than you ever will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
